Gail x Holly One-Shot 1
by headto
Summary: Originally posted in tumblr. I thought I'd share this here for those who do not have a tumblr account. Prompt by maddykuper: They go to a Toronto Blue Jays game and get on the kiss cam. The characters are owned by the creators of Rookie Blue but the plot and the story are mine.


"Ugh. I still can't believe you were able to convince me to go to a baseball game. Maybe I should break up with you and save myself from this torture." Gail grunted as she stepped out of her girlfriend's car.

Holly smiled and walked towards her, arms outstretched as if asking for a hug. Gail leaned in and let herself be enveloped in a warm embrace but not before grunting in disapproval.

"It's just one game. It's the Toronto Blue Jays, our home team. Where's your sense of community?" Holly said then moved her head back so that she's looking at Gail. When the latter simply continued to stare at her as if in deep thought, Holly added, "If you don't like it then I promise I won't drag you to another one. I just want to share with you something that I love."

Then Gail replied with a straight face, not wanting to show her nerd that she's succumbed to her charms. "Be grateful I love you."

Holly's smile widened and pecked her lips. "I love you, too." Then she tugged Gail's hand towards the entrance.

* * *

"Why do you like this again?" Gail asked after twenty minutes into the game. She tried to smile back whenever Holly looked at her with that happy grin when the Blue Jays scored or when a player hits the ball, but she can't figure out how people can get excited about hitting a ball and sliding on the dirt.

Holly sat again and pulled her girlfriend down until they were facing each other. She knew Gail and she loved the whole package — the quirks, the sarcasm, everything about her — that's why she couldn't find it in herself to feel annoyed of how she's acting this way. She knew that deep down, Gail really wanted to understand her so she tried to explain. She glanced towards the field and watched as R.A. Dickey gave another perfect pitch. A slight tug on her hand brought her attention back to Gail whose hand she was still holding.

"I'm not sure how to explain it," Holly began. "I got started with baseball when I was in fourth grade. As you keep saying, I'm a nerd and, growing up, I didn't have many friends so I mostly stayed home. My dad…he used to play for his college but an injury prevented him from going pro. Anyway, he wanted me to be more active and offered to teach me baseball. At first, it was just science for me — the batting, the pitching, the catching. I didn't notice that all my scientific calculations were actually helping to improve my game until my dad took me to a tryout. I got in and although I never forgot about the science, I began to feel something deeper about the game. Every perfect bat I make exhilarates me and I love jumping up in the air trying to catch the ball. And I made friends, which was really great. My teammates and I still get in touch every once in a while even if we were just together for two seasons."

Gail watched as Holly's eyes lit up as she explained her love for the game. As she listened to Holly, she realized it didn't matter if she found the game boring; she would watch all the games if it meant seeing her girlfriend this happy every time. She glanced at her lips and suddenly felt the desire to make Holly shut up.

"You really are a nerd," Gail told Holly, removing one hand from her grasp to cup her cheek. She looked her in the eyes before glancing back at her lips. "I really want to listen to you talk or get back to the game but what I really want is to kiss you right now."

Holly's eyes lost its sparkle as her pupils dilated. She unconsciously licked her lips and muttered, "Oh, okay." She heard someone call a timeout but then she lost consciousness of everything around them as she watched her girlfriend lean forward.

Gail slowly leaned in and flicked her eyes to Holly's to see her gazing at her lips. Then she closed the distance. At first it was a peck. One, two. Then Gail nibbled on her girlfriend's lower lip and the kiss started to be more passionate. She was just about to stick her tongue inside Holly's mouth when the crowd cheered and she felt the people around them looking at them. They were smiling and clapping.

The woman behind them pointed up and Holly looked at the Jumbotron. What she saw made her face flush a deep shade of red.

"Is that us?" Gail asked, standing up and squinting to make sure that she's not wrong about what she's seeing on the giant screen. It was them, making out then looking at the screen and then making out again and looking at the screen. Their moment on replay.

"Uh-huh." Holly chuckled lightly after swallowing the embarrassment. They haven't told their friends and family yet, more for Gail's benefit than hers, and now potentially millions of strangers got to see them make-out.

"Well," Gail said and pulled Holly closer. "Let's give them what they want."

And the crowd cheered once again.

**The end.**


End file.
